Cursed, Tainted, Broken
by InnerBeast
Summary: Just outside of Arendelle there is a place where once a week no matter the season, snow falls. Elsa goes to investigate and finds a boy named Jack Frost with powers similar to her own. However, his abilities come from dark curse. Under this burden, he fears he can only cause destruction and pain. Elsa is determined to help him break the curse, no matter the cost. Jelsa AU!ROTG


**UGHHH I blame all of you in these fandoms who are writers of fan fiction for this fic. This is an Idea I had for a long time that I simply, really wanted to read. But, no one has written it, (or they did and I couldn't find it anywhere. I've looked on other sites! So... this happened. I could not bear it anymore. So... I gave birth to this... thing. **

**Love child! Love child! (I have been hanging out with this one person too much... . )**

**Its a Prologue. Yeah.. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Because this only really sets things up for the crap that is this fan fiction. **

**I would like to point out that it is AU... but only for the ROTG side of the coin. Frozen had every event established in the movie, though the main bulk of this fic takes place after the movie. I also feel the need to point out that I have not written in the Frozen universe before, so forgive me for little details I might miss. Basically, If I can make it work, accept it. Okay, enough ranting. I'm going to try not to have Author notes of this length on future chapters. **

**Prologue: Cursed**

* * *

><p>A small wooden music box sat in front of a boy and ticked away, it's melodies rhythmically calming. He watched the tiny box with amazement; humming the well known melody along with it. His brown hair bobbed as he swayed his head, practically dancing.<p>

In the kitchen, two people, husband and wife cooked dinner together, laughing and giggling. They kissed, once, twice, and the smiles on their faces said the one big truth between them. They were in love.

Sadly, no matter how true their love for each other was, there was a dark fear that lay in their hearts.

The child that sat in the living room was indeed theirs, but he had only been conceived through dark and powerful magic.

When it was discovered the wife could not have children; both she and her husband begged a powerful wizard to help them.

The wizard claimed to be happy to help when the couple had begged; but after the child had been conceived he demanded payment.

This payment, however, was something that the new mother could not give.

She did not have feelings for the wizard, and denied him every time he asked to be loved by her.

Eventually the wizard swore he would get revenge on her and her family.

They had been running from him since, and here, ten years later they lived, never truly free of the fear that had plagued them. However this night was filled with smiles, love, and the quiet tinkling of a music box.

The debt to the wizard Pitch Black was temporarily forgotten, the smiles continued, and the music box was played again.

Suddenly, the wind outside picked up intensity, causing banging noises to break the calm and the peace of the household. Cold seemingly tore at the boards of building, sliding into any of the little cracks it found.

The candle on a mantelpiece high above blew out, causing smoke to rise up, slowly twisting and twirling.

The room fell in shadow, and the music stopped, it's final cadence incomplete.

The boy watched where the candle once flickered giddly, then picked up the small box, fumbling with it. His small ten year old fingers tried to get it to sing again, but even as he twisted the crank on the side, no sound came forth from the antique.

A board creeked behind him, and the boy turned around quick, his breath caught in his throat.

A noise almost slipped past his lips, but a long lean finger placed itself softly on them.

In the kitchen, the father took the nights meal out from over the fire, setting it on the table.

The wife smiled at him, kissing his lips tenderly. She left him setting the table, and walked into the living room to gather her son for dinner.

"Jack, sweetheart, dinners ready."

The room was silent.

"Jack!" She cried, terrified at the sight she saw before her.

The plate she was holding in her hand fell to the ground and shattered.

Pitch Black, the dark wizard himself leaned over the form of Jack, who stared up at him with wide almost hypnotized eyes.

"Pitch! Get away from him!" his mother cried, rushing forward to get to her beloved son.

The wizard just raised a hand, and she was thrown up against the wall, her arms unable to move. A sound, like a strangled cry, escaped her mouth.

Her husband ran into the room, and too was Immediately thrown up against the wall next to his wife.

Pitch smiled, clasping his hands behind his back and walking over to the couple. His eyes, pale and silver, were illuminated by a single streak of moonlight shining in from the window.

Jack kept still, his eyes still staring off into space.

"I have thought of so many ways to burden your family. Make it pay for the pain you have caused me, my dear Cecile." Pitch's slender fingers traced the edge of her lips.

"I could have killed you, or killed your husband or your son... but that would have been quick for one of you. And the suffering not enough." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her. She made no response with her own lips. When he pulled away, she made a point to spit in his face.

Pitch simply blinked, and wiped the liquid from his face.

He circled back to Jack, and stroked his head. The dark wizard chuckled as he twisted a strand of his brown hair between his fingers.

"Oh, Cecile. You should have loved me. But, because you did not... I had to think of the perfect way to get my revenge. Well, the best way I can think."

The wife struggled against the invisible binds that held her still. "Please... dont." She said, tears creating trails down her cheeks.

"You left me with no choice." He Insisted.

Pitch suddenly took a step back and held a hand out, black sand swirling out from over his pale skin. It slithered slowly to Jack, twisting over his thin form, up his sleeve and over his pale skin.

His eyes went from placid to pain filled in an instant.

Seemingly broken from the first spell the dark Wizard placed on him he recoiled, gripping his head and writhing on the floor.

Screams ripped from his throat coaxing the tears from his mother's eyes to slide down her face much faster.

"Please! Dont hurt him!" Jacks father screamed at Pitch.

"Hush. While I cannot say he won't be in pain, I can promise he will be perfectly alive." He said, his voice velvety but quite evil.

The couple couldn't speak anymore, seeing Jack in so much pain. His small form was just quivering now, but his screams kept on strong, their volume in a constant Flux from loud to soft.

Pitch gave a sly smile, and clapped his hands softly. "Were almost done here, Cecile." He murmured leaning against the wall next to her.

Jacks eyes shot open, and his brown irises flickered from dark brown to blue to gold in a span of a few seconds. His hands clawed at the ground, and a few chips of wood peeled up under his nails. Blood seeped slightly from his fingertips, dripping onto the floor as he thrashed.

Suddenly, Jack was still, and quiet fell over the small house.

Pitch chuckled. "This is what happens when you reject me." He said, standing up from his leaning position against the wall.

"I will enjoy your suffering. Every bit of it. My son deserved better than this, and eventually it will get better. For him. For me. The curse is set upon your family, Cecile. This is all your fault." Pitch moved to the door. Jacks father growled out to the wizard, his voice low and full of hate.

"He's not your son, Pitch. You may have helped Cecile conceive him but - "

"But what? Your would not have a child if it wasn't for me, this conversation is over." Pitch opened the door, cold air filtering in. "Have fun with our son, Cecile. I've changed him. For the better. Well, my better." The door closed with a creak.

The power that held Jacks parents seeming let go, and they both fell to their knees with a thud.

The pain of their fall was forgotten instantly, when Jack stayed still and his parents ran over to him.

His mother brought his head into her lap, and stroked his cheek as tears fell steady from her eyes onto his face.

Jacks father held her close, his head bent in sorrow.

"He's still alive..." She claimed through sobs. "But he's so cold." She bent her head down to place it on Jacks.

Her husband's hands tightened on her shoulders... "Cecile... his hair.." He said, his voice about to break.

She let her head bob up, and watched in horror as a single hair turned white, then another, and another. Slowly, his hair faded from dark brown to white, and his mother broke out into even grosser sobs. "What did he do? What did that maniac do to you?!" She screamed out at the unconscious form of her child.

It was then Jack shifted slightly, his eyes flickering open, revealing them to be a brilliant blue. He flipped a over and brought his knees up to his chest, as if cold. After that, he seemingly fell back asleep.

"Oh Jack..." His mother cried.

Slowly, patterns of frost began to spread out from under where Jack was resting. His mother trembled under the cold, but continued to hold her only son tight. He wasn't dead, so this should get better, right? She repeated this like a mantra in her head. She had to believe it would be alright.

_It would be alright._

On the floor, an old music box played it's final chord.


End file.
